The project involves consultation to a group of neurologists who are interested in the possibility of collecting clinical information on patients with myasthenia gravis. An initial set of parameters to be collected has been proposed, the first version of forms has been redesigned, and data is being collected on demographics, initial evaluation, and subsequent follow-ups. This project is currently in progress. OBFS staff is acting only in a consultative role to this extramural group of investigators.